Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 35
Chapter description :After SkyClan recovers for a while, they set out traveling and encounter a Twolegplace. The kits are terrified of being taken away, but Leafstar suddenly interrupts with an announcement. The brown-and-cream tabby tells the cats that they must cross through the Twolegplace, according to Echosong's visions. The latter adds they can travel at night so they won't be detected by Twolegs. Hawkwing and a few other Clanmates go out into the rock outcrops and catch a small amount of prey, and settle down to eat. :As the sunset slowly dies away, SkyClan treks on through Twolegplace. Light pours from the dens and monsters travel on the Thunderpath as Hawkwing remembers his taken Clanmates's wails after being trapped. He relaxes, along with his other Clanmates, as they cover frosty ground in front of them. The Clan is briefly excited at the sight of trees, but find no prey. Plumwillow and Sandynose find some prey and catch it, when Hawkwing notices some rabbit burrows. However, the deputy is told by Leafstar to not dive in them. :Later on, Hawkwing spots a rabbit and stalks it, but a ginger rogue tom steals his catch. Macgyver is angered and protests about the tom's prey, but the rogue is undaunted. Leafstar concludes that the tom should be given the prey, but Hawkwing decides to question the tom about possible nearby Clans in exchange for the rabbit. When asked about the lake and Clans, he denies seeing a lake and a large group of cats. The ginger tom then gets aggressive, states that he's never seen a Clan before, and leaves. :Two moons later, SkyClan has made camp in a copse. Hawkwing notices small stems, and wonders if leaf-bare is finally ending. Leafstar suddenly calls a Clan meeting, and the SkyClan cats gather around. She announces Echosong has received another vision from StarClan. The medicine cat explains she asked her ancestors to send her a sign, and they answered. Skystar, the founder of SkyClan, came to her and told her a prophecy: Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky. :After several cats complain of StarClan's unclear definition of the prophecy, Echosong continues. She explains Skystar then showed her a maple leaf with five points, and told her to look at it. Hawkwing notices his Clanmates are confused, but Leafstar looks as if she's understanding the tabby's words. The leader states it's a sign StarClan wants them to find the other Clans, but Blossomheart says they don't know what to do. However, Echosong replies they're on the right track. Hawkwing agrees, just as it starts raining and SkyClan runs for shelter. :After the rain passes, Leafstar decides to make Dewkit, Finkit, and Reedkit apprentices, with Macgyver, Blossomheart, and Bellaleaf being their mentors. Hawkwing suspects he wasn't chosen as one of their mentors because of the imbalance, and thinks about SkyClan's journey through everything. The deputy notices Plumwillow staring at him with a grateful look, knowing she is proud of what he has done for her family. The three new apprentices chatter about their ceremony until they are broken up by Sandynose. :The three then walk over to Hawkwing, where the latter tells them he is proud for them. Dewpaw, Finpaw, and Reedpaw bound over to their mentors, wanting to learn the hunter's crouch, and they go out of the camp. Hawkwing feels empty, knowing his adopted kits will never fill the void left by Pebbleshine. He walks to a bluff, wondering what will fill his heart. Echosong appears and sits next to him, asking him what he sees in the distance. Hawkwing says he sees the future, and the medicine cat adds that they'll find the Clans, and she has been told something new from StarClan. :Echosong explains that in her dreams, she saw a she-cat who looked exactly like him pointing at a maple leaf. She tells Hawkwing that this cat may be his kin or his kit, and that he deserves happiness for all he's been through. Hawkwing swells with hope that Pebbleshine is alive, believing SkyClan's suffering will be worth it. He thinks that although they aren't at the lake yet, they will be soon. Characters Major }} Minor *Echosong *Plumwillow *Finpaw *Dewpaw *Sagenose *Sandynose *Sparrowpelt *Tinycloud *Reedpaw *Unnamed ginger tom *Macgyver *Bellaleaf *Blossomheart *Fallowfern }} Mentioned *Waspwhisker (Unnamed) *Birdwing (Unnamed) *Clovertail (Unnamed) *Skystar *Pebbleshine *Violetshine (Unnamed) *Twigbranch (Unnamed) }} Important events Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc